An old face, A New Lord
by mellaevan
Summary: Harrys foe return on his birthday, will the boy who live make it out alive, or will he be sudiced by the dark side
1. Chapter 1

It was gray day, as Harry's eyes wandered out of the window, looking beyond the glass to the empty streets of central Rome. It was one of the many vacations that him, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had taken after the defeat of Voldemort. The rain was coming down hard and Harry still hadn't learn the weather charm. He got off the couch and picked up his wanted, pointed to the window and with a little flick of his wrist the window opened. His concentration was entirely focus on magic, in his mind he kept saying the spell over and over again... in a forceful voice he said

"_pots gniniar" _a tiny ball of light flew out of his wand and raced up into the sky. Harry dashed to the window to see the work he had done, he looked up and saw a tiny hole with a wee bit of sunlight poking through.

"Damn." he said under his breath. Bored out of his mind Harry went through the apartment trying every curse to destroying every thing insight.

He pointed his wand at the couch and yelled "_expulso"_ the couch exploded from the inside out leaving nothing behind but padding sticking on to the rusty old springs. Harry continued his disastrous tirade throughout the loft. His next target was the windows.

Raising his wand, he screamed "_rettahs_", the windows shattered into pieces, he lifted his won vertical

"_pots_" he said. Everything froze in its place, the glass just in midair all around the apartment.

Harry closed his eyes and said in a soft voice "_reparo_."When he opened his eyes, the window didn't have a scratch, the couch's springs were covered and back in its normal state. All of a sudden the window opened and sparks flew in and started spelling out letters, once they were done it read HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!- GEORGE AND FRED'S SPIRIT. Another burst of light came in and landed on the table growing brighter and brighter until it finally revealed a gift and a cake. Harry smiled picked up the cake and put it in the fridge and then opened the present to find a watch that would remind you when a hot girl was around, instead of a girl in a bikini as the back round, it was Ginny's face. Suddenly the clock started spinning until it landed pointing at the door. As Harry looked over the door opened and Ginny and Hermione came in.

They screamed in unison " Happy birthday!" Ginny rushed over to him and gave him a big kiss, that lasted a little to long for Hermione's taste as she started to pretend gag. Ginny pulled away and ran to the counter and put a very large present in front of Harry. Harry smiled as he opened the box,

" Surprise!" Screamed Ron as he popped out of the box.

"Ron! You're here I thought you were in Ireland." Said Harry very surprised. Ron had taken on archeology, and went to Ireland on a magical mission, as soon as they moved into their Rome apartment.

" I know i got left off early, I rang Ginny and told her and apparated all the way here. But, first i had to visit mom and dad and then spirit Fred and George, then i came here in the box so HERE I AM!!!!!!!!!" Ron said in a hurry.

"Come on I made reservations at a restaurant. It's very fancy and all the way down near the founation if we want to get there on time we need to leave now." Hermione said,waving her wand and changing her clothes magically.

" But the fountains right down the street from us." Inquired Harry doing the exact same thing Hermione, and Ginny and now Ron was.

"Yes but we have to go into the fountain to get there and then we still have to walk a lot." Ginny told him grabbing her coat.

"Into the fountain?" Asked Harry. 10 minutes later Harry was standing in front of the fountain, watching Hermione stand on the ledge.

"OK, all you need to do is just jump." She said as she jumped into the fountain.

"HERMIONE!!" Harry screamed as he rushed to the ledge to cash her, he looked under the water and there she was waving him in. Ginny and Ron rushed passed him and dived in as well. Harry looked down plugged his nose and then jumped in as well. Harry, looked down and saw he was plunging down fast, then he saw a white puffy thing that looked like a cloud. His feet went through the cloud and then he was plummeting toward the ground. Looking down he saw Hermione pointing her wand at him and saying something and then suddenly he was floating. Like a feather he floated right down to the cobblestone road. He patted himself to make sure he was OK, and oddly enough he was dry. Ginny took him by the hand and the started walking down the deserted street.

"Ron, where exactly is this place?" Harry asked nervous for the answer.

Ron answered "Its just down thi-ahHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as a man flew past him from the alleyway they were about to enter. The four teenagers looked down at the man and then into the alleyway, and saw a face you most certainly cannot forget. Her same old black hair trailing down to her hips, was filled with even more white than before, instead of rugged dresses she wore an elegant black robe that showed off her arms and a very distinct tattoo. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, couldn't't look away from the smirking Bellatrix Lestrage.

"Cause that means no birthday dinner then." Ron stated with a gulp.,


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked straight into Bellatrix's eyes, but only she wasn't looking at him, instead she was looking at Ron and Ginny, her eyes looked like they were in a trance. She couldn't't't stop looking at the two Weasly siblings, all she saw was the face of their mother, trying to kill her. She slowly raised her wand to them, acting quickly Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione did the same, but all new, that this was not going to be and easy fight.

"Well this shall be intriguing, you always get the strongest out of the way." As Bellatrix said this Hermione and her wand was separated, as she flew against a brick wall, landing on the ground face first, and then was coiled around with metal ropes. the ropes started to tighten around her body and started squeezing harder. Bellatrix's cackle was deafening Harry's ears, as he lifted his wand pointing to the nearest window, he yelled

"_rettahs_!" The windows shattered glass flew shot at Bellatix, as she summoned a shield around her.

"You're learning boy, but still not good enough, _avada kadavra!" _Bellatrix yelled as she aimed her curse at Harry. To Harry this was slow motion, he saw Bellatrix's face, twisted with anger, and then a flash of green light rushing at him, diving out of the way Harry landed in a pile of rubble. Another shot hit Harry and he lay still unable to move, all he could do was move his eyes. He could see he slight slant of Hermione's, hands vigorously trying to get her wand, then he saw Ginny, and Ron dodging curse after curse Bellatrix through at them, not yet able to use the killing curse. She finally got Ron and Ginny seperated.

"_EXPULSO!"_ Ginny yelled as the ground in front of Bellatrix exploded forcing her to fly back wards, giving Ginny and Ron enough time to free Hermione.

"Gin, go take care of Harry, me and Hermione will take care of Bellatrix." Ron said as he watched Bellatrix get up from where she had fallen. Him and Hermione jumped up and started shooting curses Harry hadn't learned before, each missing Bellatrix by an inch, as she blocked them with a shield charm or jumped out of the way. Harry looked at Ginny, trying to remember anything at all to help her. As Ron lunged forward sending harder and faster spells, Hermione aimed her wand at Harry and belted

"_ckab ot lamron." _Suddenly Harry could feel every bone in his body again. He immediately got up and pushed Ron out of the way just as a wall of bricks were hurtling toward him.

With great stacato, Harry screamed "_DNILB!"_ A cloud of bright light exploded in front of Bellatrix causing her to be momentarily blind, that gave Harry enough time the grab Ginny whirl around and apparate out of the dismal alley with Ron and Hermione following him.


	3. Chapter 3

"She was dead, we saw her die, from my mums curse." Ron son fanatically. Just moments ago the four teenagers landed back in the apartment from the fight with Bellatrix. Wounded and their egos burned they sat down and cleaned up the damage that supposedly "dead" deatheater, had given them. Still in amazement in how someone who could have been so clearly dead was still alive and kicking very evilly. Harry sat down in amazement, again his birthday was torn apart by some villain who had association with Voldemort. Vodlemort, Harry thought, what if he was still alive, Harry's conversation with himself led to different scenarios of Voldemort and Harry battling out once again. These thoughts led to numerous conclusions and not one of these involved celebrating Harry's 20th birthday. Every was rapping up their bandages and Harry went into his room and stared at the picture of his parents. He started to wonder what his life would have been if they had also lived with him, and they could have defeated Voldemort much earlier than he did. His mind kept wondering as he drifted into sleep. _Get out of the closet, Manuela... Yes Mistress Bellatrix...We have work to do alert the deatheaters, tell them to go to the meeting spot...How many shall I ring... The upper Lords, wait someones here...**Bellatrix whips her head around at Harry just as he**_ wakes up. Harry puts his hand to his now burning scar on his head. He climbs out of and very quietly walks to grab a glass of water. Sneaking into the living room, Harry looks to see Hermione and Ron curled up on the floor, and Ginny on the couch. All he could do was stare at Ginny and realized this time he was the inoccent bistandard, that to hurt Ginny or Ron, Bellatrix would have to torture and kill Hermione and Harry. Harry felt the huge not twisting in his stomach...after all these yearshe finally knew what Ron and Hermione and the whole Weasley family and Cho and all his friends had felt like. After all the fights the fact that Ron and Hermione had still talked to him, made them true friends. Harry then new what he had to do. He went to his room grabbed his wand and his insurance. Packing some clothes, he took his broom and flew out of the window.

In the air Harry whipped out his want and said "_dnif xirtalleB egnartseL."_ A yellow light appeared in front of him and then turned a dark red and whizzed away to the left and crossed across the border from Italy to France. Across the ocean, he flew into England. He stared down at the country that he missed so much. The light stopped about a house just outside of Surry. Harry stared down at the house and pointed his wand at a tree branch.

Harry, still his wand pointed at the tree branch touched to ground with his feet. "_AVADA KADAVRA!" _His curse hit the tree branch and the whole tree wilted down. Harry then walked to the house with the name Longbottom posted on the mail and stopped and closed his eyes as he closed his eyes as he heard Nevilles screams and Bellatrix's cackles.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry opened the door to hear more of Neville's screams. He looked around at the house, and saw what looked like a war had gone on. Flames all over place, over turned tables, pieces of walls missing. The decrepit stair case, caved into the basement where there were four bodies of what looked like masked hooded death eaters, Neville put up a good fight Harry thought to himself. More screams, Harry, not being able to handle Neville's fear throwing itself all over place. Harry aparated himself to the top of the steps. Looking around Harry saw flashes of light and screams but not Neville's screams, no they were Bellatrix's. Harry opened the door to see Bellatrix laying on the floor unconscious and Neville almost unconscious.

"Harry---wh-wha-what are you doing hea'." Neville said his voice getting weaker. Harry lifted him by the arm and walked him to the hallway, and again apparated him downstairs where he heard coughs. He looked to his right to find Luna and Cho, throwing piles of trash off themselves. He looked at them dumb founded, he hadn't seen them since the end of school. He then looked at Cho, who stared at him. He couldn' t take his eyes off of her but yet could not help but to think of Ginny.

"Does anyone else feel the sexual tension?" Luna said in her usual soft voice.

Harry said timidly "Hi Luna, Cho...we better leave before Bellatrix wakes-"

"Well your to late for that Mr. Potter, I'm already awake" Bellatrix said at the top of the stairs. Luna, Cho, Neville, and Harry looked up to see Bellatrix waving her wand and the stairs being repaired.

In a dramatic like slow descent down the stairs Bellatrix started to talk. " Well, well Potter I surely thought that the two Weasleys would show but you are brave enough, to come and fight for them, I applaud your braveness, but I must also laugh at you stupidity for even attempting to face the new dark lord." Dumbfounded Harry forgot about Neville as he let go and Neville fell to the ground. Harry, took his wand out of his pocket and put in his sleeve, and then suddenly Bellatrix was in mere inches in front of him, her wand already at her side.

" Time to meet your doom finally Potter." She said as she thrusted her wand in front of him and he flew back against the wall. Then the windows shattered and a strong wind came in, moving furniture and blowing Cho, Luna and Neville away from Harry's sight. Harry couldn't move his whole body was numb and pinned against the wall, his hair covering half of his face.

"To bad, your betrayers would love to see this." Bellatix said with a wicked smile.

"MY BETRAYERS, WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BETRAYERS!" Harry shouted over the howling wind.

"Did u really think everyone was on your side, some friends should never be trusted... Voldemort had more followers than you think, knew more about you than you did, he had you love someone who was on his side, but unfortunantly you'll never know." Bellatrix said her smile growing bigger and bigger.

Harry sumed up the strength, grabbed his wand from his sleeve, pushed his arm off the wall and screamed "_LEGIMANCY!!"_ Then he saw the faces of 8 people he never thought would betray him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry still in shock from seeing the faces of his betrayers, forgot he was stuck on a wall. Bellatrix was screaming to get him out of her head when a jet of red light hit her on her side and that sent her flying to the opposite side of the room. The wind died down and Harry flopped to the ground, Cho ran over and helped him up, and then all of a sudden he blacked out.

Harry opened his eye and heard voices silently talking..." He's waking...he's waking." Harry opened his eyes all the way, and standing around him in a circle Ron, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Neville, Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, George, Fred's spirit, Percy and Hagrid.

"What is everyone doing here?" Harry inquired. Sitting up he realized he was back in his apartment in Rome. "Well, Cho, Luna, and Neville brought you here, and then Ron rang and told us what happen, and we decided it was time for you kids to come home." Said Mrs.Weasley clutching her purse, to her as usual. Harry lept off the couch and backed away from his "friends". " Harry..." Ron said slowly advancing towards his friend.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Cho get away from them." Harry screamed. The four people Harry acknowledged stepped away from the eight people in front of them. Looking confused all the Weasleys and Hagrid, looked to each other for advice on what to do or say, Hagrid was about to say something when Harry cut him off. " I know about you all, to watch me for Voldemort, I looked into Bellatrix mind, I know it's you lot don't bother denying it."

Mr. Weasley smiled and said " We weren't going to." Just as he said that the eight betrayers whipped their wands out. Harry and the five others did as well. With a devilish smirk Ginny pointing at Harry exclaimed "I've been waiting to do this for the longest time." She then shot a curse at them, just missing as they dove out of the way. Then the war started, everyone was in the fight, Neville vs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Cho taking on George, and Luna dueling Percy. Hermione faced off against Ron. " How could you Ronald, we were dating, I LOVED YOU!" Hermione screamed,"LEVITAS!" as a bolt of lightning emerged from her wand, hitting Ron square in the chest sending him sailing across the room crashing into a cubard. Ron picked himself up and with an eiry smirk wiped the blood from his lips, as he said."atrum." Just then a darkcloud circled around Hermione, causing her to be in complete darkness. Hermione thought positive trying not to scream, but all she heard was othe spells whizing by her and people yelling and then foot steps, very close to her, she summoned her strength, and in a forcelful tone said "Luminarium." Bright lights swirled around her and the darkness was gone and standing infront of her was Ron, "Oh, Ronald!" She exlcaimed marching towards him.

"Ofensus undo." Ginny screamed as a shock wave hit Harry, knocking him to the floor, he looked around him and in a line next to him were his only allies, and they were right infront of the window. Ginny, was throwing curse after curse at him, but now he could tell this one would be a big one, "Finally, the boy who lived will now be the boy whos a pancake on the side of the road, it's almost funny, the one person who you would never think to kill you is, about." Ginny said, with a synical smile. " Sorry, forgot to laugh." Harry said in a husked, tone. The expeliarmus charm flew out of Harry's wand, but missing Ginny by mere inches. Ginny screamed at Harry "AVADA KADAVRA!" Ron dove out of the way as the spell smashed the wall in back of him making it fall to the street below. Ron grabbed, Hermione, Luna, and Cho, and jumped out the window. Running to the window Ginny looked down, and saw no bodies nothing, just the wall on the side of the road. Muttering to heself, Ginny said, "Damn." 


End file.
